The present invention relates to a rack for supporting a notebook computer above a flat surface, and more particularly to a cooling rack for notebook computer, which effectively carries heat away from the notebook computer supported thereon during the operation of the notebook computer.
Regular notebook computers are compact, and require less operation space. However, the mainframe of a notebook computer produces much heat during its operation. When operating a notebook computer on a flat surface, heat cannot be quickly carried away from the bottom side of the notebook computer. If the temperature of the mainframe of a notebook computer surpasses a critical lever for a certain length of time, the internal circuit and component parts of the mainframe of the notebook computer will be damaged.